my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Childhood Nightmare
Broken "Hallo, friend." "Hello, Rupé, nice for you to come out of your den." "You know what I want?" "Justice?" "..." "Where exactly do you want me to go?" "To him." "Him?" "Whoever helped you become immune to my venom, I do not appreciate it." "... Give me an hour, I'll pack my stuff." ---- Something about the hill of Andrei's home looked different to Maaya as she started the walk up to the house. It felt less homely and more of a curse to be here. Maaya sighed and went on walking, stopping only when she reached the door. She had a script in her mind that she had practised until it was perfect but now, she didn't feel confident. Sweat dripped down her nose but she forced a smile. She had no choice, who else can she rely on? With a stiff hand, she knocked on the door, once, twice, three times, before taking a step back and wiping her face. She had no choice. Time to greet Andrei with a smile. Andrei raised a brow when he heard a knocking noise on his front door. It was Wednesday afternoon, and he didn't have any appointments made for the rest of the day. He had been on the ground floor of his mansion, working on small trinkets in his smaller workshop. He got to his feet, setting aside the special invention he had been working on. The person at the door was probably some salesman. And as he opened the door, he just stared in confusion. "Maaya?" Andrei said, although it sounded more like a question. "Uh, what brings you here?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Andrei hadn't expected anyone to come by his place today, so he wasn't dressed for meeting someone he knew. He wore a white tee and black sweatpants, with his white tee having some rips in it from how often he wore it. Maaya smiled softly at the sight of Andrei, forgetting the problems behind her. She looked like she was some sort of girl, ready to sell Andrei a bible or something with her uniform. Crisp and clean, just like always. She waved softly. "Troupe is nearby here, we plan on doing a few shows in the nearby town is all," she lied. This wasn't why she was here, at least the part about the Troupe being close was right. "Hoshiko's pissed, but I thought I should say hello at least," Maaya went on, her well rehearsed speech should work like a dream on Andrei. If not, she would be in trouble. "May I come in?" "Uh, yeah." Andrei responded, opening his door completely. "Come on in." he said. Once she had entered he closed the door behind her. "You want a drink or something?" Maaya watched the door close before quickly looking around the house. Nothing much had changed. Her mind flied as she took in everything in the house. It was like as soon as the door shut she was a different person. Panic seemed to leak on her face and she ignored Andrei's question. "H-Hey Andrei, have you made anything cool recently?" her eyes levelled towards the basement. She kept looking at Andrei then the basement in a mad fray. How else could she get this message through to him? "Uh, yeah." Andrei responded. "I've made some new suits." he continued, looking at Maaya in worry. "You wanna check them out or something?" Maaya nodded. She felt sick but she kept it together. You can warn him, just get downstairs and it should be fine, she thought before walking towards the basement. Andrei went down to his basement. His workshop was even larger than before, at least twice as before. He had worked on its expansion for a while now and it was done for now. Once they were downstairs, he turned to Maaya, a look of concern on his face. "You seem off today. Are you okay?" Maaya shook her head. "Can you make it so no one else can get down here, even like a snake?" Maaya's posture and tone changed. She looked like a small girl terrified for some reason. "You have to do it snappy, he will be coming," she said, leaving any and all context out of the conversation. "What?" Andrei asked, confused. "Nothing gets in here unless I want it. I'm always awake. And when I'm not, my suits guard me with their A.I." Andrei responded, still worried for Maaya. "Maaya, whats going on? Are you okay?" "I am not the worry, you are," Maaya said, she felt so uncomfortable, almost sick. "Rupé will try to attack you soon, I had to lead him here, I am so sorry!" she busted into tears and started to repeat her apology over and over again. "Wait, wait wait!" Andrei exclaimed, visibly worried when Maaya burst into tears. He leaned down, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Maaya, I need you to calm down." he continued, wiping away one of her tears with his finger. "Who's this Rupé? Has he hurt you?" Maaya shook her head. "No, well yes technically yes," she cleared her head but tears kept on falling. "Black Mamba, he's angry at you for helping me. Angry at me for breaking a promise I made as a kid and... shit man." Andrei tapped his feet a few times and a chair came rolling over. He had Maaya sit down as he stared in concern. "Black Mamba, the guy who poisoned you?" he asked in confusion. "Maaya, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Is he hurting you?" She shook her head again. "Your nerves counter his poison. I get pain for a few days then it just drains out my system. He wants you... Andrei, he plans on telling everyone that your helping me. You could lose your hero license!" Andrei cursed under his breath. "But how would he tell? He has no proof that I've helped you?" Maaya said nothing for some time. She breathed heavily and seemed ready to run. "Why do you think he sent me here," she muttered, looking at the ground. "Y-You'd help him?" Andrei asked, in disbelief. "You're his proof? But how?" Silence. Maaya kept looking at the ground. "Maaya." Andrei said. "How are you his proof? He doesn't control you, right?" "Not with his quirk..." "Just...tell me what he's doing to make you help him." Andrei said, his hands beginning to twitch. Maaya looked up at Andrei, a forced smile on her face. "We were friends in Germany. He was all I had at the time despite the fact he couldn't understand me well and I couldn't understand him. We had no family, they had left us both to rot..." she paused and shivered. She closed and eyes and took a shaky breath before looking back at Andrei. "I-I promised to never break any laws and if I broke that promise, I would have to give up my dream an-" she stopped, pancking again. She froze back up and wept. She was a monster. "I didn't ask about that." Andrei responded coldly. It was strange, seeing such...disregard from someone as kind as he was. It was frightening to say the least. "What is he doing to make you help him?" he asked once again, clenching his fists. "The Troupe... you... anyone who I am in contact with and helped me. He promises me that he will," she swallowed. Her throat felt dry. "He plans on killing us and using you to do it. "A helper of a villain should help with cleaning u-"" she paused again. She dropped her eyes to the ground once more. ""cleaning up the vermin who stop the world from having justice,"" she spoke almost like she was emotionless in her last sentence. Andrei didn't look at her, he looked away, clenching his fists, so tightly that you could hear the anger being exuded from him. "Do you know where he is?" Andrei asked, now facing Maaya. But unlike usual, there was no kindness in Andrei's face. Not even a smidge. His expression was blank, but anyone could feel the anger and betrayal pouring from it. "Where is he?" Maaya stood up violently and shook her head over and over. "Andrei! Stay here, don't move please! He has no morals, no laws, nothing to gain or lose. If you d anything he will win, you cannot go back after you harm someone," Maaya took a step back, looking to the left to see her reflection in some loose metal. "Take it from the person who learned that off you..." "I don't care." Andrei said. He was holding onto his head with his right hand now. "I won't kill him...just..." he began. He turned back to Maaya, seemingly calmer, but his hands were still twitching. "Tell me. Now." Maaya shook her head. "I can't tell you," she shook her had and repeated the line again like she needed to repeat it for herself. Andrei stumbled back, both his hands clenching the side of his head. Adrenaline pumped through Andrei, powering him. He slammed his fist into one of the support beams, denting it. The noise of metal being slammed echoed throughout the room was the only noise that existed save for Andrei's heavy pants. Then it was completely quiet, and he stood up straight, a broken smile on his face. "I assume he's nearby the Troupe. Watching them or something..." he murmured. He took a step forward, although it would seem as if he was stumbling forwards instead. "Send me the HOLLOW." he said out loud. Instantly an orange and grey suit manifested itself, appearing from seemingly nowhere. It launched itself towards Andrei, and wrapped around him, opening up so he could enter it. Once he was inside, he flicked his wrist and the machinery that had carried Maaya before appeared and attached itself to her. It began to hover, and Andrei faced her. With that, a panel in the roof retracted and Maaya was launched out, back outside the house. Andrei appeared next to her, in the HOLLOW. "I'll be back." he said, flying off. Maaya panicked and instantly went to follow Andrei to only fall. Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks and she screamed for him to come back. She knew it was hopeless. Maaya had seen madness take over a person before. With nothing else available to her, Maaya ran towards the location of the Troupe. Conflict Andrei had flown for some time until he located the Troupe. He had HOLLOW run the alias of Black Mamba through the Criminal Database, searching for a face. Then he found it, a man named Rupert. Andrei flew downwards, crashing through the top of the tent that had been set up. "Mamba!" he yelled out angrily. "Let's have a talk." A crooked smile fell on Black Mamba at the hearing of his name. He looked at one of the Troupe members that sat on seats, fear in their eyes. "Hold this for me if you don't mind," he said, placing a glass of whiskey in their hand. He stood up and started to walk out but before he did he decided to talk to her quirk. "Snek-Snek, do you think the man will be happy to see us?" The quirk did not talk back, but in his shadows the snakes seemed to twist and hiss. This was enough confirmation for Rupert Grünbaum and so he left the inn. "Hallo, Mr Solokov," Rupert called. He would look like an average man if it wasn't for his shadow of snakes that seemed to wrap around his body. A sword hung on his right side and canine teeth appeared as he smiled, better called as fangs. "I've heard a lot about you from the Troupe. Seems you are well-known." Andrei said nothing, instead launching himself forwards, the thrusters on his boots giving him flight. He grabbed Black Mamba by the throat and crashed through the side of the tent. But he kept going, crashing him into an abandoned storage unit. He threw Mamba a few feet ahead of him. Andrei jumped forward and stomped on his left ankle, hoping to break it. "Hello, Mr. Mamba." Andrei said, taunting the man. Rupert's smile disappeared and he frowned. His snakes curled around his ankle, causing pain but no break. "Mr Solokov, for a hero your acting rather rash. The Troupe spoke of you like you would solve the problems, not add to them," and he went back to smiling as snakes jumped from his shadow and took a physical form. If they could do any damage it would be impossible with Andrei's armour and they became nothing more than black snakes curling over Andrei. "Extortion and blackmail." Andrei said. "Threats." he continued. "That's enough to take you in, you know that?" Andrei continued. "Jail will be fun for you, trust me." A crooked smile formed. "But your forgetting the fact that all of that is on villains. They have kidnapped, murdered, stolen, threatened, blackmailed, threatened and even broke many promises," he started to laugh. "Are you really wanting to save people who have done worse than me?" "I don't have any proof on that." Andrei replied, staring down at Mamba. "But I do have proof of your blackmail and threats." Another laugh escaped him. "Ohhh, Mr Solokov, where is this evidence, not many have even managed to say such bold claims to me!" "I have proof, that's all you need to worry about." Andrei responded, grabbing Mamba by the throat. "You're going to suffer. You're going to wish you were dead." "Oh goodie! Snek-Snek and I have been dying for something," he grabbed Andrei's hands, pulling against them away from his throat while snakes continued to swarm Andrei's suit. To any bystander it looked like snakes fighting the two men. Meanwhile, Maaya entered town and with a puff looked for a taxi. She didn't have much money for one but that was the least of her worries. The look Andrei had scared her. Worry and doubt for Andrei's stability filled her mind as the taxi took off. Andrei activated HOLLOW's main function; phasing. The snakes suddenly fell through him, and he walked through Mamba before becoming solid again. Andrei spun around, sending a kick towards Mamba's back. "Your snakes really annoy me sometimes." the man said. Rupert fell forward but his snakes quickly climbed in front of him, breaking some of her fall. Getting back up he smiled, showing his teeth again. "Snek-Snek means no harm to you since you have that suit on. Now if you didn't, oh the pain you would be feeling!" "Good thing I'm wearing my suit then, huh?" Andrei retorted, as a machine gun appeared on his shoulder. And it began to fire away, aiming its special ammunition at Rupert. Snakes covered Rupert's body like a shield, forcing Rupert to step back but the snakes to take the blow. Staring at them Rupert could only question what the young hero was up to but due to the snakes being all over him he couldn't' speak, only step back from the force. "Snakes?" Andrei asked, taking a step forward. "23% output, increase." he said, the machine gun beginning to fire away faster and more shot out. The snakes began to flop to the ground, their nerves being mixed about due to the ammunition. "FALL!" Andrei yelled violently, his voice sounding more raspy and chaotic, contrasting the usual kindness it held. Rupert's shield of snakes was failing him and he couldn't understand why some of them wouldn't respond or even move. He gritted his teeth as snakes continued to pour out from his shadow. "You sound a lot like me Andrei," he shouted as he was getting pushed closer towards the wrecked tent was. Closer to the Troupe. "I'm nothing like you." Andrei spat. "You fight for your twisted justice, I fight for...safety." he continued, firing away. He launched towards Mamba closing the distance, now firing at close range. "You say that, but whose safety are you fighting for," he cried, his snakes falling quickly. "You don't need safety, your suits do that. Is it safety for the Troupe? They've signed contracts with a lot of people including a rather questionable family who got rid of their database completely," he smiled, "more crimes you seem to deny they have!" "Like I said," Andrei began. "I don't have any proof of that. Why should I take your word for it?" he taunted. Due to the proximity between him and Mamba, Andrei sent his fist straight towards Mamba's exposed jaw. "Fall..." Andrei murmured as he sent his fist towards Mamba. Andrei contacted with his jaw and Rupert only laughed. A crack could be heard as he moved his jaw again. "The proof will be in the contract's. I can show you the one I am talking about. It's in the tent Mr Solokov," he said. His tone has some serious manner in it despite his eyes twitching. "I don't need to take your word for it." Andrei said. "With what you've shown me so far, I have no reason to believe you." Andrei continued, his anger rising. He sent another fist towards Mamba's gut. Rupert took yet another punch from Andrei, he didn't even try to avoid it. He only smiled. "I can have someone else hand the contract to you if you would like?" He stared at the tent again, his eyes staying on Andrei. "It could be forged, why would I trust you?" Andrei asked. This time he sent a roundhouse towards Rupert's side, in the aim of slamming into his ribcage. An open smile came from Rupert. "Of course it is forged. That is the essences of Maaya's quirk!" taking, yet another blow Rupert laughed from the pain as he laid on the ground. He snapped his fingers making his snakes retreat. "What's the matter Mr Solokov, do you have a thing for the girl?" Andrei hesitated for a moment. He had feelings for Maaya, but he still wasn't sure what kind of feelings they were. He was...confused. He sent another kick towards Mamba's head. "I...I have no information on her Quirk, so I can't trust your word on it." he said, murmuring it a few times to try and convince himself. He grabbed the side of his head, feeling it pulsate through his helmet. He snapped, turning towards Rupert and sending a much more aggressive kick to the side of Mamba's head again. "I...don't have a thing for her..." he said, trying to convince himself, more so than answering Mamba's question. Healing As if her name had called her, Maaya exited the taxi quickly without paying before running towards the ruined tent. She went to go inside until she saw a flicker of movement. Maaya eyes widen and she dashed forward. "Andrei, stop! This isn't you, stop it now!" the panic she had been feeling was true. Rupert laid bruised and almost completely zoned out from the fight as Andrei stood over him, unharmed. "Andrei this is what he wanted! Stop it now, remind where you are," she plead clinging onto Andrei's arm. Andrei had been prepared to release a beam of energy straight through Mamba's head until he heard her voice. He turned towards her, surprise taking over him. "Maaya?" he asked, confused. "Why are you here...?" He stumbled back, his head pulsating. It was a migraine, it hammered at the inside of his skull. His helmet retracted and he looked down at her. And then he looked at what he had done. He had attacked a man and beat him, bloodied bruises were all over him. Andrei gasped, pushing Maaya away from him. "I-I...I'm a monster..." he realized. "I...I'm sorry..." he continued, falling to his knees. Maaya shook her head, attempting to hug Andrei. "I am just happy you are fine. I-I was worried you were going to do something worse," she muttered. Rupert stayed laying down, his head swirling. Andrei didn't move, but accepted the embrace. "I...I...I could've killed him..." Andrei realized. "I'm sorry..." he said yet again, but to whom he was apologizing was still unknown. She smiled softly. "You didn't though, you stopped yourself despite every part of your body telling you to do so," she didn't let go, she allowed the embrace to go on. "I'm a bad person..." Andrei continued, now wrapping his arms around Maaya. "I'm sorry..." Maaya chuckled. "Welcome to the club of regret, we have a range of people in here but by far the best people are the ones who actually regret what they did." Andrei let out a nose exhale. "Thank you, Maaya." "What for?" she asked, generally curious. She always thought of herself as a problem. "I would've killed him if...if you hadn't shown up." Andrei replied. "I doubt it Andrei, you would've clicked. I know you would," though Maaya wasn't so sure as she sounded. In the basement, Andrei seemed so serious. It had scared her. "I wouldn't have." Andrei said. "You saved a mans life...and saved me from becoming a criminal. Thank you." Not wanting to argue with Andrei when he was in this weird mood Maaya accepted the thanks. "Now, wanna help me fix my tent?" she asked, giggle softly as she noticed some of the younger Troupe members running inside the fallen tent. As always, Hoshiko was trying to get order. It did make her sad that no one attempt to help Andrei. "Yeah, sure." he responded, getting to his feet. He noticed the embrace they were in and he began to stammer, and quickly escaped. "Uh, uh, er, uh." he staggered, having his helmet surround his head. "What do you want me to do?" Maaya laughed at Andrei and his stammer. "Not sure, either our pole is broken or the sheet is broken. The sheet is at least fixable for when we get to shows but the pole might me we need to cancel our first show," she sounded almost business like but she kept one eye on Andrei. She still wasn't entirely convinced he was okay. He opened the HOLLOW suit and stepped out, and it flew off. He looked towards his watch and pressed it a few times. Andrei took a few steps forward and nodded. "It's just the tent for now." he noted. Suddenly, another suit flew in, this one coloured black and white. "This is PANDA." he stated. It opened up and Andrei got in, the suit closing around him once he did. "I'll go fix the tent, be back in a bit." he said as he flew up towards the hole and got to work. Maaya waved him off before crouching down to Rupert. She sighed and shook her head. "You were intending of harming him were you Rupé, you didn't take your sword out," she got no response but that was a good enough response for her as she got him to stand and started to hobble over. He waved at one of the Troupe members and smiled. "Quentin, mind healing him up a little." and with that the Troupe got to work on fixing Rupert's broken ribcage and slight dent in his head. ---- After a while, Andrei came back down to the ground, and observed the group of people healing Rupert. He couldn't see Maaya, so he guessed that she was elsewhere. He sighed, preparing to fly back to his home. Maaya exited the tent, smiling and waving Hoshiko off who seemed to have another stern frown. The two had been discussing Andrei, and after some shouts, Maaya won and Hoshiko had promised not to attempt to kidnap Andrei. With another thing off her list to panic about she was about to check on Rupert when she saw Andrei. With a dash she stood beside him. "Hey," she said. She had a sudden realisation she hadn't planned anything she wanted to say to Andrei. She looked at the tent and did a pose. "TA-DA, the mighty Andrei fixes and improves another object!" Andrei laughed, and he had his helmet retract. "Fixing and making things is kinda my job, Maaya." he responded, looking down towards her. Then came the awkward silence. "So, uhm. Ah. Um. I guess I'll leave now." "I mean you could. We were about to make some food if you wanted some? There's always plenty since we usually eat the leftovers as snack," she said it with some pride. Almost like eating leftovers as a snack was some how a good thing but it was, as it helped with saving money up to move country. Their goal had been getting closer and soon she would be leaving Japan to go to the U.S.. It was now that realised Maaya she wouldn't be seeing Andrei again if any problems popped up. "Uh, sure." Andrei responded, stepping out of his suit. "A.I Sentry Mode, Active." he said. The PANDA's eyes turned a melancholy red, before standing at attention. He followed Maaya, looked around. He didn't look towards the other Troupe Members, knowing that they probably didn't think much of him. "What food are you guys planning on making?" Maaya walked towards the tent smiling at Andrei. "Aomine Remi is making it so it will be a pasta or some sort. Do you remember her? She was at that show you watched," she reminisced a little before realising that all her memories seemed to including being saved by Andrei. She shook her head and didn't mention it. "Yeah." he responded. "Does she want help making some food? I can make a lot of things, including food." Maaya shook her head. "Aomine doesn't like anyone in the kitchen when she is cooking," she laughed softly. "Last time I entered she blasted fire on the pot and now it's forever charred, no matter how hard she scrubs it." He chuckled. "Alright, I'll stay out of the kitchen then." he said. He looked around. "So, where are we sitting?" Opening the tent a sudden babble of noise as a bunch of people crowded around the tent. There was still a lot of room left but it didn't seem to be much if everyone single person in the Troupe gathered. "Wherever you can," she said. "Most will part a seat for me so I am sure I can snag another if you don't wanna sit on the ground." "I'll sit where ever, its fine." Andrei said. "Are you sure its okay for me to be here?" Maaya nodded. "They will pretend to hold a grudge but not many of us have a quirk that would do anything against Rupert. You helped them more than oyu most likely realise Andrei," once again Maaya smiled. "Guess that will be twice you helped the Troupe and a third time you have helped me. I hope it isn't expensive for this insurance," she joked. Andrei laughed. "No insurance, just..." he began. "Just stay safe, alright?" "Been trying and you have been ensuring it... Jokes aside I owe you a lot Andrei. You put your career aside for us when others won't. You're a better hero than any in our eyes!" Andrei blushed. "Uh. No problem." he murmured, not meeting Maaya's eyes. Maaya giggled at Andrei's blush. She nudged him playfully. Andrei smiled. He really did enjoy being in her company. Looking around Maaya dragged Andrei to a bench. Nearby Hoshiko shook her head and started to shuffle away until Maaya grabbed her by her dress. "Where ya going?" she asked, blinking quickly as a joke. Hoshiko sighed and sat back down making Maaya hum with happiness. She turned back to Andrei. "Aomine should be nearly finished, sorry if it isn't big enough or anything, quite a lot of us to feed," she seemed to shrug off the fact that there was nearly double the amount of kids since the last time Andrei had came over. "No, it's fine." Andrei responded. "As long as I get to eat with you." he said. "And the rest of the Troupe, of course!" he added quickly at the end. Maaya smiled. It felt less awkward speaking to him unlike last month when he went to go away. She didn't know why but she enjoyed it. As Maaya looked up she noticed two little girls come racing up to Maaya. "Slow down or you will end up tripping up," Maaya warned like a mother and the two children laughed at each other before one jumped on Maaya's lap. Maaya shook her head. "You are getting far too old for this Penny!" Andrei smiled at the sight. Maaya was kind, she wasn't a villain. She cared for these kids. The girl, named Penny, smiled and waved at Andrei while the other girl jumped up and down. "FOODS COMING!" she screamed and everyone looked to the right. Aomine came in with a pot and someone else was behind her with another pot. A third person held a laddle. The fourth person to come through had swarms of people flying towards and could only be assumed to have the bowls and plates. Maaya sighed as she slide Penny off her knee. "Might be a while till we get our meal, seems everyone is hungry tonight." Andrei grinned and waved back at Penny. He looked around as he spotted Aomine walking around with the pot of food. "Yeah, makes sense." he responded. "The kids get fed first, right?" Maaya nodded. "Basically anyone under 10 goes first then it's raised by a year until the cook, the helpers, me and Hoshiko get food. So you will most likely join us adults," she said adults like the people around her were adults but Hoshiko was clearly the only person close to her age. Andrei nodded. "That makes sense. Good system." Maaya nudged Hoshiko. "Glad someone agrees," it was clear the two had had conflicts about the system before. Hoshiko said nothing but she seemed to smile a little. Aomine came by and gave them each a scoop of pasta. "Thank you." Andrei said, grateful for the food. He took a bite and smiled. "This tastes good." Aomine smiled at her compliment before hanging a scoop to Maaya and Hoshiko. She then sat down next to Hoshiko with a scoop on her own, leaving the helpers to gather around the leftovers. Maaya was silent for some time as she ate, listeing to everyone in the Troupe speak. "I love this time of the day, everyone comes together and puts their difference aside just for food," she giggled when she realised how stupid it was out loud but she really did enjoy this time of day. "Yeah, it's a peaceful time." Andrei replied, continuing to eat his pasta. "So, uh. What are your plans for after this whole thing?" The question made Maaya cold. She played with her pasta with a fork for a while before giving Andrei a false smile. "Shows, shows and more shows. We've gotten popular recently!" she felt bad for lying but it was the truth in some ways. For some reason she didn't want to tell Andrei she was leaving Japan. Andrei nodded. "That'll be fun, won't it?" he said, smiling. He turned towards Maaya, his warm smile visible as it usually was for her. "You'll be heading to some place in Japan after your show here?" Maaya opened her mouth until Penny cut out. "Maaya said we are going to a place called America!" Maaya closed her mouth and said nothing. Her smile had faded. Andrei said nothing, only tilted his head in surprise. "Ah." he replied, taking a bit out of his pasta. He looked back up, smiling. A sad smile, but all of his smiles always seemed to be full of happiness. "America will be fun." Maaya only nodded. "Japan can only sell tickets for so long," she said with a nervous laugh at the end. Hoshiko suddenly left, muttering something about Maaya under her breathe. Penny just stared in confusion. Had she said something wrong? "Makes sense." Andrei responded. He didn't know why he felt sad, it shouldn't have been that big a deal. Maaya had to look after the Troupe. But he felt sad at the thought of her just leaving. "So, uh. When do you leave?" Maaya counted her fingers for a few seconds as a form of a distraction. "Got two shows here and then another show that was booked by the Ryuuka family. After that, our business here is done," she said it so final. She hated it. "Nice." Andrei responded, gulping. He couldn't get the sorrow he felt out of his system. He didn't know why. "Three more and you're gone, huh? How much longer you guys gonna be in Japan for?" Why do you have to press this? Maaya thought, feeling uncomfortable. She shifted on her seat. "About a week." "A week..." the words lingered as Andrei said them, they were filled with sorrow, anyone could notice. He took another few spoons of pasta. "I, uhm. Hope you guys have fun there." he said, a smile on his face. Maaya looked at her pasta and realised it was getting cold. Taking another forkful of pasta, taking her time during the bites. After she finished, she managed to smile. "It will be great for the younger ones. I want them to see the world and make their judgment on it as they see fit!" Andrei nodded. "Yeah, thats always good for children." he responded. He finished his plate of pasta. "Thanks for the meal." he said. "Glad you did," Aomine said with a smile. Maaya shook her head. Actors. Focusing back on Andrei Maaya seemed a bit worry. She decided to ask if something was wrong seeing as he seemed... off. He looked up. "Oh, uh. No, there's nothing wrong." he responded. "Just a little, uh. Full." Maaya couldn't' help but laugh. She laughed and laughed before she finally settled. "Sorry. I always get complaints I don't feed everyone enough!" Andrei smiled at the sound of her laugh. "Yeah. I can't really eat big meals, so this was more than enough to be honest." Eating the last of her meal despite it being cold, Maaya stood up and offered a hand. "Shall I escort you out Mr Solokov," she attempted a posh accent which caused her to giggle. Aomine rolled her eyes and ran away with Andrei, Maaya's and her own plate. Andrei smirked, shaking his head. "Sure, why not?" he responded, taking her hand. He nodded in thanks to Aomine. As they walked out of the tent, Andrei realized that they were holding hands. He turned red, and quickly withdrew his hand, starting to rub the back of his neck instead. Maaya tilted her head in confusion but didn't comment on it. "Well thank you for your services, Mr Solokov, and know you are always welcome in our Troupe if your flying by," she smiled softly, generally meaning her comments despite how unlikely they were. "Uh, yeah. No problem." he responded, still red. He fiddled with his fingers, and the PANDA made its way over. "So, I uh. I guess this is it, huh?" Maaya nodded. "Until next time, I am the damsel-in-distress, of course. You seem to be our hero or solving my problems," she paused before frowning. "Sorry for always doing that. I... I don't want the Troupe to get in hand and I trust you can handle yourself." "Oh, don't worry about all that." he responded. "I don't mind helping people, especially you." he continued. "Did you just say that? You moron." he thought to himself afterwards. The PANDA got closer. "Have fun in America." Maaya waved, smiling at Andrei. "I am sure you will keep yourself busy somehow." "Uh, yeah." he continued. He stepped into his suit. "See ya?" The waved kept going. "See you at our next show!" she said, tipping a fedora that didn't exist. Andrei nodded, the suits thrusters activating. He looked down towards her a while longer before taking off, back to his home. Maaya waved for a little bit more before she finally left her spot. Entering back into the Troupe tent Maaya hummed to herself while Hoshiko shook her head. Aomine took her by one hand while Hoshiko took her by the other, dragging her aside. The two seemed excited, wanting news. "Oh, Andrei left. We shall see him next time around," she said innocently as Hoshiko and Aomine went off, upset that their gossip for the night was ruined.